Go Shrek or Go Spirits
Go Shrek or Go Spirits is a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate special on LuigiFan00001's channel. It began airing on December 6, 2018. This is the second and final appearance of Shrek. Synopsis Everyone is here... Even the accursed one. Plot The special starts Mario and Luigi walking to the Smash Manor and gets in line with the rest of the Smash Bros. characters. All of the Smash Bros. characters are wondering where Lakitu is, but when Shrek arrives in the manor, he confronts the gathered cast that he's gonna be put in SSBU as a fighter, and if anyone disagrees with him, they'll be turned into spirits. As an example, he summoned a protesting Waluigi and squashed him, turning him into a spirit, much to Wario’s horror. He then turns all assist trophies into spirits, which includes Marie, Chef Kawasaki, and Knuckles as examples, leaving the Smash Bros cast horrified. He even turns Galaxy Man into a spirit, after telling Greninja that he'll destroy characters that have never been in Smash Bros. as well. Meanwhile, King K. Rool is seen celebrating his success of getting into Smash Bros. Two Kremlings notify the King of the rest of the crew that has gone to a Pokken tournament. King K. Rool ends up meeting Isabelle, Incineroar, Levi, and Petey. When Incineroar ends up seeing a flash of light, King K. Rool recognizes Shrek as the one causing the destruction. After giving a brief description about him, they all head to the manor in order to stop the ogre. They all break in and prepare for their inauguration. However, Luigi ends up stopping them. Suddenly, when the newcomers try to ask why, Luigi tells them Shrek got angry about not being in the Smash Ballot, despite getting the most votes, and he's out for vengeance against all the Smash fighters. After standing up to Shrek, Luigi also disappears, much to the shock of the group. Back inside the Smash Manor, Shrek is infuriated at Luigi for being a traitor, saying that it serves him right. Mario is distraught and enraged at his brother’s death, and tries to beat up Shrek, to no avail. The Accursed one gloats on how Mario has always been his favorite "donkey" before obliterating him. Bowser cheers at his disappearance while Peach screams Mario’s name in vain. Fox and Falco try to take on Shrek (since they are top tier in Melee), to which they also fail. The ogre then notices the group of newcomers trying to enter the manor, and then declares they are going to "enter my swamp!" Cloud then decides to insult the ogre, with Greninja noting how bad his insults are. Shrek then squashes Cloud. Ivysaur uses his poison powder, giving everybody enough time to hide. Shrek then notes the Smash Bros' motives. Elsewhere, the newcomers discuss their feelings on the current situation. Isabelle expresses her worries, the plants noticing the Accursed One's noises, and Incineroar's impatience. King K. Rool tells him that he can wait a few minutes, since the King of Kremlings had to wait years until being accepted. Incineroar doesn't care, and orders Petey to lead the way, with King K. Rool planning to make a grand entrance. Meanwhile, Shrek is taunting the cast to come out or he'll rename Smash Bros in his image. The newcomers show themselves, with the King of Kremlings disappointed that his entrance didn't go his way. The ogre mocks the newcomers, not bothering to call them by their real names. Suddenly, the rest of the Smash Bros cast comes out and decides to face Shrek, with Peach, King Dedede, Daisy, and Diddy Kong voicing how they aren't afraid to fight him, with Daisy saying the iconic Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tagline. Diddy Kong begins the fight with his Head Slam, with other fighters (King Dedede, Ludwig, Iggy, Ganondorf, Greninja, etc.) following suit. King K. Rool voices his surprise, to which Isabelle tells him that everybody is fighting against the Greater Evil. When Levi the Piranha Plant attacks, he loses his disguise, much to some people's surprise. Shrek, wanting to turn things up a notch, decides to unleash a death wave, eliminating Link, Shulk, Ludwig, Iggy, Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Olimar and his Pikmin, Toad, Morton, and Megaman. King Dedede is shown looking for Kirby, to which King K. Rool “adopts” Kirby by telling him to stay out of the battle until it is over. Back in the battlefield, Shrek had previously unleashed a large death wave, which causes many fighters (Woomy, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Sonic, and Pikachu) to get wiped out. Shrek squashes Charlie as well, to which the attack also causes a death wave. Larry, Wendy, Lemmy also fade away. The ogre, after eliminating many other fighters (Bowser, Rosalina, Pichu) brags about how everybody is similar in many different ways. The accursed one also manages to eliminate Isabelle, but the last straw was when he swats Kirby away. K. Rool pummels him in rage, managing to withstand various attacks. Shrek then unleashes another death wave (causing Ivysaur, Wario, Bowser Jr., Greninja, Ridley, and Meta Knight to be obliterated). Petey and Levi ended up getting similar fates. Incineroar deals damage to Shrek, while K. Rool seemingly finishes the ogre. The remaining people standing debate what to do with the ogre, only for Shrek to reveal he only faked his defeat by unleashing another death wave (Ganondorf, Incineroar, and King Dedede fall victim). Before K. Rool suffers the same fate, Shrek gloats that Smash Bros will now be made in his image. However, Shrek realizes that Kirby escaped, and pursues him. Outside the Smash Manor, the ogre taunts Kirby to fight him, to which the puffball complies. However, Kirby ends up defeating the green monster after a long fight, causing everybody to be revived. Everybody voices their joy upon being revived (with some people phrasing Kirby), while Shrek ends up voicing his dismay at his failed plans before fading from existence (and Bowser mocking the ogre’s demise). King K. Rool suddenly falls from the sky, with the special ending with K. Rool congratulating Kirby with joy. Featured Main Characters * King K Rool * Isabelle * Shrek * Kirby * Incineroar * Levi the Piranha Plant * Petey Piranha Supporting Characters/Franchises (Smash Bros Fighters) * Koopa Troop (Bowser, Koopalings) * Kirby (King Dedede and Meta Knight) * Olimar and his Pikmin * Pokemon (Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, Charlie the Charizard, Greninja, Squirtle, Pikachu, Mewtwo) * PacMan * Wario * Legend of Zelda franchise (Link, Ganondorf) * Mario franchise (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Rosalina) * Mega Man * Mr. Game and Watch * Kid Icarus (Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena) * Ryu * Shulk * Villager * Woomy * Ridley Other Characters * Waluigi * Marie and Callie * Knuckles * Chef Kawasaki * Bewear * Galaxy Man * Hammer Bro * Dr. Wily * Cloud * Toad * Tingle * Pichu * Lakitu * Chain Chomp (Only one) * Master Hand (Mentioned only) * Tony the Tiger (Mentioned only) Trivia * When Shrek ends up pummeling (or roaring light) enemies, they seem to disappear. This is a nod to the World of Light mode in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. * Shrek, in this episode, has a kill count of 65+ people, including Assist Trophy fighters and Smash Bros fighters. This easily surpasses the amount of victims Chef Piggy cooked up. * This is the first appearance of Isabelle. * This episode has the most characters involved so far. * Lucario and R.O.B are the only ones not mentioned and present in the special. ** LuigiFan acknowledged this in a separate video, explaining why they were not present. Category:Videos Category:Content from LuigiFan00001 Category:Specials Category:The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool